It Could be Something
by Ptaszek87
Summary: Jo catches Henry is a somewhat compromising position.


First off, Congrats on getting a full season!

Secondly, DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing.

I imagine that this takes place somewhere near the end of episode 6 (New York Kids) before Henry goes home and sits with Abe. I still don't feel 100% about this story but it is 1:30 am and I really wanted to get it out before the next episode and I need to go to sleep!

* * *

><p>Having finished all of the necessary paperwork associated with their latest case, Jo decided to stop at the morgue on her way home. She wanted to check on Henry. He had been shot, after all, and she realized that she had never thanked him for essentially saving her life.<p>

Walking in to the morgue and towards Henry's office, she certainly wasn't prepared for the site which met her eyes. Through the windows, she could see Henry looking for something. That in and of itself was not strange. The unusual part what that Henry's shirt hanging off of his right shoulder with only his right arm in the sleeve. His left was cradled close to his body, the crimson bandage on his upper arm clearly visible.

Jo stopped before entering his office, somewhat dumbfounded. She certainly wasn't expecting to find Henry half-dressed. Though if she had to be completely honest with herself, the view was not bad.

Before she had a chance to regret that thought, Henry finally noticed her. He was as dumbstruck as she was. It being after 9 o'clock on a Friday night, he certainly did not expect anybody to be walking through the morgue; else he would not be in his current state.

He made a frantic but feeble attempt to cover himself with his shirt before wincing in pain at the sudden movement in his left arm. He quickly gave up on modesty.

Since she has already been caught staring, Jo proceeded in. "Do I want to know what you're doing right now?"

"My wound has bled through the bandage. I wanted to redress it before going home." He said this matter-of-factly as he turned away from her to continue gathering supplies.

"Henry, you're doing too much. I know that you don't like to rely on others but this is ridiculous. Even for you." Her answer won her a very disapproving look from her unofficial partner.

"What?" Jo challenged back. She took another few steps closer to him. "You could just ask for help."

"I did not want to burden Abe with having to take care of me. He already does so much."

"There are people you could have asked other than Abe, Henry." Her message was clear. She was talking about herself.

His expression softened somewhat. "Jo, I'm sure you have better things to do on a Friday night than to aid me with my dressing changes."

She looked at him pointedly. _You know better than that_.

"Oh all right, fine." Henry relented with a sigh and a slight pout, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Do you have everything you need?" Jo leaned around Henry to find everything laying on the desk behind him.

"Yes, yes" he said impatiently. Holding up each object as proof, "Gauze. Tape. And some saline."

"You couldn't find any betadine? You need to keep this wound clean or it'll get infected."

He smiled at her amusedly. "I am a doctor, Jo."

"Yes, well, from my experience, when it comes to taking care of themselves, men can be rather clueless, no matter the profession."

Another disapproving look was directed her way. Jo ignored him and simply stared at him expectantly. Still frowning, Henry pointed to the first aid kit hanging on the wall to their right. "Stubborn," he mumbled under his breath.

"Heh! Pot, kettle much!?" Jo moved away to reach the kit. She searched through it quickly until she found what she was looking for and then returned to Henry's side.

She surveyed her supplies. Donning a pair of gloves, she opened the package of 4x4's and poured some betadine on the white fabric. She turned to Henry and after removing the old, bloodied bandage, began cleaning the place where the bullet had pierced his upper arm.

Henry startled at her touch. He wasn't sure whether it was due to the sudden burn of the raw wound or if it was due to the presence of Jo's fingertips on his arm. Henry didn't necessarily go out of his way to avoid physical contact with others but he didn't seek it out either. And certainly not while he was half-dressed.

"How's the arm?" Jo broke through Henry's musings. She was hoping to offset some of the awkwardness of the situation by making small talk. Their close proximity was distracting.

"Mmm? Oh fine." Henry's voice rumbled somewhat lower than normal. "Soft tissue injury. I was lucky that my arm had not been fractured. Wound care and rest is all it will need."

Henry watched her hands intently as Jo worked. Her movements showed a confidence that he hadn't expected. "You appear to have done this before."

"I have been shot before myself, remember." Jo continued her task. She removed her gloves and reached for clean gauze to make a new dressing.

"Ah yes of course. Our first case." A small smile spread across Henry's face at that memory. How his life had changed in these past several months.

Jo saw her opportunity. "Speaking of our first case… I mean our cases in general… you know, us working together…" _This was not starting well_. Jo did not usually stumble over her words. Henry's smile spread even wider. She certainly was adorable when she was rattled.

Jo pressed forward. "I wanted to make sure you knew that I appreciate what you did earlier. Stepping in front of Morris. Even though I think that was an unnecessary risk, I wanted to say thank you… for saving my life."

"That's really not necessary, Jo."

"I disagree. So thank you." Jo's eyes met Henry's with her last few words, just to make sure that he knew she was serious and how much it meant to her.

Her attention returned back to Henry's arm. "Ok. All done, Doctor," she said putting the last piece of tape over the dressing to hold it in place.

Jo stepped back to give Henry some space and watched for a moment as he began to struggle with his shirt. Having seen enough, she stilled Henry's movements when she took hold of his right wrist, undoing the button. She tugged on the sleeve and motioned for him to take his shirt off completely.

"Jo," Henry whispered, a frown on his face and a hint of panic in his voice. "What are you doing?

"Calm down. I'm not hitting on you, Henry." Jo smirked, echoing Henry's words from one of their first meetings. "It's going to be a lot easier to put your shirt back on if you start with your left arm."

As if this situation wasn't awkward enough, she was going to help him get dressed, too? "I can manage this on my own."

"Ok Mr. Independence. Go ahead." Jo folded her arms across her chest and looked at Henry expectantly.

Henry met Jo's stare for a moment, weighing his options. He could either have Jo undress him (which brought up a lot of conflicting feelings) or have her watch as he attempted and likely failed to do it himself (which was no less confusing).

Henry did not like either of the options. He wasn't used to having the tables turned on him and being on the receiving end of such close observation. He wasn't used to _not_ being in control.

Swallowing his pride, his face a perfect expression of consternation, Henry put his trust in her hands and stretched his right arm back out to Jo.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, satisfied.

"Do not gloat, Jo."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jo gently pulled Henry's shirt completely off, leaving him sitting on the edge of his desk in only his slacks. She couldn't help but notice Henry's slim but muscular physique_. Oh my God. I'm totally checking him out._ She could feel her cheeks start to burn. She could also feel Henry's intense gaze on her. She knew he was watching her face, reading her reaction. _Oh God. And he knows that I'm checking him out_. The fire in her cheeks burned darker still. Her eyes darted up to Henry's face to see just how much he had figured out. The darkening of his eyes was answer enough.

Jo renewed her efforts to ignore Henry's scrutiny and held the shirt low for him to slip his left arm in to. He did as he was told, letting her pull the shirt up to his shoulder. She took a step closer to be able to wrap the shirt around his shoulders and held it again, waiting for his right arm. Her movement brought her hair past Henry's face. Peppermint and lavender. Henry swallowed hard. The tingle of goosebumps spread across his body.

Right arm in the sleeve, Jo brought the edges of his shirt together in front of Henry. That is when she noticed the scar over his breastbone. Without thinking, and before she could stop herself, Jo reached for the scar. Her fingertips ghosted over the raised skin, eliciting a shiver from Henry.

"Henry" she breathed in horror. "What happened?"

Henry caught her hand in his and moved it away from himself, a more forcefully than he intended. "No, Jo" he said firmly. How could he explain to her that the scar she had found, that he had forgotten about somehow, was from when he had gotten shot and killed for the first time?

"K." Jo's voice was barely above a whisper; both acquiescence and apology rolled into one syllable. Henry's extreme reaction had caught her off guard. Henry had a lot of secrets, she knew. He obviously had his demons as well. Just like she did. She let the matter drop. For now. She moved to resume her earlier mission. Henry held on to her hand for a moment longer before letting go.

She lined up the buttons of his shirt and began pushing the buttons through the holes. When Jo turned her attention to his right wrist, Henry realized that at some point, his hand had come to rest on her hip.

"Jo, I apologize. I have forgotten myself," Henry said quickly, pulling his hand away.

Jo gave him a shy smile. "I knew your hand was there, Henry. I could have moved." Holding on to his wrist, her gaze drifted up to meet his again. They both became acutely aware how close they were to each other, Jo standing between Henry's knees. Heat was rolling off of both of them.

_Holy shit_. Jo had been telling herself for weeks now that she wasn't attracted to this infuriating man. Judging by the erratic beating of her heart and the butterflies in her stomach, she wasn't doing a very good job convincing herself. Her eyes dropped down to his lips for a moment and then back up to his eyes. _What was happening here? _

Lost in the spell of the moment, Jo swayed forward briefly before catching herself. A minute shake of her head, almost imperceptible, and the spell was broken. _I'm not ready for this_. Jo had a feeling that kissing Henry would be the start of something; something that had the potential to be significant and wonderful. Their developing friendship meant a lot to her already and they were building on that every day it seemed. Maybe at some point it would lead to something more. But not today.

She looked away. She needed to ease the tension. She spied Henry's sling and reached for it. She helped him put it back on and stepped back. The distance helped her get her bearings somewhat. Seconds passed. Or possibly minutes.

Henry was the first to move. He stood and took a step toward Jo. He paused in front of her for a moment, as if trying to decide what to do. He then tentatively leaned forward and dropped a soft kiss on the corner of Jo's mouth. Still chaste but also holding the possibility of more.

"Thank you, Jo, for taking care of me."

Jo blushed but smiled. "Anytime. What are partners for?"

"Come, Jo, I'll walk you to your car." Henry directed Jo to the elevators, his hand coming to rest at the small of her back. Neither said anything, both contemplating what had happened between them. They had both been so guarded with their hearts for so long. Those walls had begun to crumble somewhat today.

They spent the elevator ride and the walk to Jo's car in comfortable silence. Henry's hand hovered around Jo's back while they walked. Jo allowed herself to lean into Henry at one point, causing Henry's brow to climb his forehead in fascination. He observed her quietly, crooked smile on his face. He was a little bit in awe of this feisty young woman.

Jo stopped before getting in to her car. "Do you want a ride home?" Jo was secretly hoping that his answer would be no. Though the night's events had been positive, she was emotionally drained and needed some distance.

"No, thank you." Henry gestured to a waiting car. "I do believe Abe is waiting for me. And likely getting impatient."

"Don't keep him waiting, then. Take it easy this weekend, Henry. Get some rest." Her expression suddenly turned mock stern. "I expect you to be ready to work on Monday."

Henry simply grinned. He boldly dropped another kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Detective."

With that, he turned and walked to Abe's car. He got in without a look back and without a word to Abe. Having seen their exchange, Abe stared at Henry in disbelief. Henry remained silent, giving nothing away. But he seemed more peaceful than he had in a while. Abe simply turned back to the road and set off for home. _Hm. Well isn't that something_, he thought.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Hope it was a fun read. Constructive criticism please.<p> 


End file.
